the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
City newspaper
Murder in MoorePark By Beverely Westerson, August 5th 2018 October Ct y Gazette-A local MoorePark resident, 43 year old Philip Winningham, was found killed by a single gunshot wound to the head in a residential neighborhood. Residents reported hearing the shot around 2 AM on Lanely Court and called 9-1-1. When police arrived, Winningham was already dead, the victim of an apparent murder. The police say that it appears Winningham was shot from inside the car, by someone in the passenger seat. They are asking for anyone whom may have seen the victim with a passenger to come forward. Winningham worked as a call center representative for Brand Perceptions, LLC, which had recently seen it's CFO arrested for a similar murder of an employee. Police are thoroughly investigating to see if there are any similarities in the crimes and wondering if perhaps the accused killer, Travis Anderson, may have had a partner that police were previously unaware of. Bomb Kills Fifteen By Bob Handoff, August 2, 2018 Associated Press- A bomb on a school bus in South six killed thirteen members South Side High School's football team this morning as the team was leaving for an away game in Los Angeles. First responders arrived almost instantly on the site of the tragedy, on First Street near Daytona Avenue, moment after the bus exploded, killing thirteen students, the school's football coach, and the bus driver. Investigators on the scene found the remnants of a bomb amidst the wreckage, which they described as a simply made pipe bomb placed near the bus' gas tank. "It's a tragic, tragic event," said lead detective on the case, detective Denny Lisco. "However planted this bomb knew exactly what they were doing." When asked if this could be a case of domestic terrorism, Detective Lisco said it was too soon in the investigation to determine. A memorial service for the victims will be held at South Side High School on August 25th. Local Detective Agency Captures Killer Michelle Warner, July 28 2018 October Gazette-A group of local detectives from the Willendorf Detective Agency assisted local police in solving a murder case and bringing the perpetrator of the crime to justice. Travis Anderson, 48, has been arrested and charged by the District Attorneys office with embezzlement in the first degree and capitol murder. If convicted, Anderson is facing life imprisonment. The crime came about when the victim, 21 year old Michael Rossi discovered evidence that someone in the company he worked for, Brand Perceptions, LLC, was embezzling from the company. According to sources inside the police department, Rossi then took that information to his boss, Anderson, without realizing that Anderson was the embezzlor. Anderson purportedly killed Rossi in order to keep him quiet, Brand Perceptions is owned by Karl Decluca, 50, one of the three DeLuca brothers whom allegedly have ties to the Italian organized crime. One source within the department believes Rossi was killed because Anderson feared that if his crime was revealed then he would be murdered by Deluca. The detectives of the Willendorf were hired by the victim's sister when he went missing. Chief investigators Luke Willendorf and Chad Strapping (pictured), uncovered evidence that Anderson was somehow involved in the killing and recorded him confessing to the crime. Local Man Murdered Michelle Warner, July 26 2018 What would otherwise be a normal hot summer night in an unremarkable South Side neighborhood turned into a night of horror for 72 year old Beverly Mason, when she called 9-1-1 after hearing a gunshot coming from her neighbors house. "I was terrified," Mason said, standing on her porch in her fluffy pink bathrobe and flowered shower cap, wringing her hands in anxiety, "I thought for sure it was that Yellow guy." Authorities were quick to respond as the lead detective on the case, 56 year old Denny Lisco, was just as quick to tell the media that this was not another case of The Yellow Man, the infamous serial killer whom is still on the loose. The victim, 40 year old Jason Monroe, was found seated in a large stuffed armchair in his living room, facing the television which was still on. Monroe had been murdered execution style, a single .45 bullet wound in his forehead, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling and his jaw slack. The investigating police also found Munroe's computer turned on, the monitor showing dozens of horrific images of children engaged in various sex acts. The investigators are currently making inquiries with Munroe's friends and family to ascertain whether or not the victim ever engaged his predatory delictions on a live victim. "Whomever committed this crime," Lisco told me, "did the city a favor if you ask me. But murder is still a crime. We're going to find the perpetrator, and we will prosecute him." The police are not ruling out the idea that this could be a vigilante killing by a relative of one of the child victims found on Munroe's computer. Yellow Man Kills Four By Andrea Tummachi, June 23 2018 October City Register- The first official weekend of summer brings to us a horror so profound and tragic that even District Attorney Anthony Fairfield issued a public statement. Just after dawn on June 23rd, the bodies of Todd Dempsey, 42; his wife Andrea,40; Jason Dempsey 16, and Olivia Dempsey, 10 were all found in the front room of their quiet home on Plimpton Avenus, MoorePark, by a neighbor whom heard the family dog barking in distress and came to investigate. The family bore all the hallmarks of this being a Yellow Man slaying. Each of the victims had been tied securely in picnic chairs arranged n a line from father to daughter and each of them had their throats slit in two broad strokes: the first from right to left and the second left to right. A source inside the October City Police Department states that each of the victims was found with a King of Spades playing card in their lap, each had been eviscerated post-mortem, and the killer's distinctive signature, a large yellow smiley face, had been painted on the wall. This event marks the first time that the Yellow Man has slain more than one victim at a time. Issuing a public statement regarding these murders for the first time, District Attorney Anthony Fairfield is quoted as saying:'' "We have every reason to believe that the suspect, known in the City as the 'Yellow Man' will be apprehended shortly. We have the killer's DNA on not only these victims but two others. I'd like to assure the public that the suspect will be located and prosecuted with all due haste. We are closing in on him even as I stand here speaking. The District Attorney's Office would like to exend our deepest, heartfelt sorrow over the loss of this wonderful, irreplacable family."'' When asked if the DA knew the identity of the Yellow Man killer, e had no comment. New Casino to Open in OC By Michelle Warner, June 15 2018 October City Register- It was announced today that the OC's first ever casino, enetitled the White Feather, will be opening by the end of the summer. The owners, Joshua and Tabby Talltree, the husband and wife Amerindian duo responsible for the Golden Bear sports bar, a favorite in SouthSide, are very happy to be opening their casino on behalf of their fellow Chumash, a quite a large part of the OC population. "It's a great opportunity to give back to a community that's given us so much," Talltree said. The White Feather casino will feature Native-American themes, multiple gambling tables, and a buffet that features authentic Native-American cuisine. The expected opening date of the Casino will be August 30. Men in Black Seen in Central City By Michelle Warner, June 13th 2018 October City Register- Are the mysterious Men in Black real? Are they government agents or something worse? Many residents of October City have reported encounters with these mysterious men: two to three large individuals wearing black suits, hats, and sunglasses who warn their victims to make no reports of supposed supernatural activity. According to several eyewitnesses, a tall man in a yellow suit was seen lingering by the Chaperone Meadows elderly community center. Witnesses said the man matched the description of the terrifying serial killer in our midst, the Yellow Man. Moments later, witnesses say, a large black LTD Ford pulled up in front of the center. The mysterious man in yellow took off running, and immediately three Men in Black exited the vehicle and gave chase. Eyewitnesses then said that whomever was driving the car likewise followed. The eyewitnesses said at that point all of them were lost to view, and nobody saw either the man in the yellow suit, the Men in Black, or the Ford reappear. Who was the man in the yellow suit? Was he, indeed, the Yellow Man or just an innocent bystander with seriously bad judgement? If he was just a bystander, who were the men chasing him, and why? The public is urged by local authorities to come forward with any information. Strange Lights: Is History Lane Really Haunted? By David Cutter, June 10th 2018 The Associated Press- Strange lights were spotted in the History Lane Theater in Cutter's End last night. Witnesses reported seeing a faint blue glow in some of the theater's upstairs windows, near where the dressing room of the fabled Dive held court. The lights were followed by a piercing woman's scream. 9-1-1 was called, but by the time the officers got there all was silent. There was no evidence anyone had been in the theater. History Lane has long been considered the most haunted building in October City. There have been reports of ghostly whispers, screams, the aforementioned odd lights, and moving shadows since the 1940s. The theater has held center stage--pun intended--on numerous television documentaries and reality television series. Regarding these incidents the owner of the Theater, Leonard Crossac, has no comments. Yellow Man Takes Fourth Victim By Jennifer Stoker, May 23rd 2018 The Associated Press- The serial killer called the Yellow Man, aka the Emoticon Killer, struck again when his fourth victim, 42 year old Luisa Mendez was found murdered in her home by her son. Mendez, a registered nurse employed by Central City Memorial Hospital, was found in the front room of her home by her son, whom had come to check up on her after several phone calls the night before went unanswered. Ms. Mendez was found with a slashed throat and her body eviscerated, as in the same manner with the three previous killings. Painted on the wall was the killer's signature, a yellow smiley face. The murders began last winter when the first victim, Michelle Munroe, was found dead in her home by her husband. That same smiley face image was painted on her wall, leading Detectives on the case to name the killer The Emoticon Killer, which subsequently became Yellow Man when the only description of the killer was provided to the police. A neighbor of the second murder victim, 60 year old James Melrose, had seen a man dressed in a yellow suit casually leaving the scene of the crime. The Office of the Police Commissioner issued a press release stating that "a task force of our finest detectives has been created to help identify and apprehend the suspect. The October City Police is seeking the public's help. Any information leading to the arrest of the subject will be welcomed and valued." Prominent Banker Murdered By Man in Dog Suit By Carmen Wilson, May 3 2018 The October Chronicle- Prominent banker Thomas Whittaker was murdered today while exiting the Central City Municipal Bank. According to witnesses Whittaker was approached by a man dressed in a dog suit. "It was crazy," said eyewitness Scott Gerald, whom was just entering the bank at the time, "this old guy was coming out, and then he gets jumped by, like, MacGruff the Crime Dog or something." Further eyewitnesses say that the suspect attacked Whittaker unprovoked. Most witnesses agree that the suspect was carrying a knife, though one woman claims that the suspect ripped the banker apart with his bare hands. The suspect fled the scene on foot. By the time authorities arrived the suspect was gone, and Whittaker was dead on arrival.